Ok, Dragon
by Anifun
Summary: A continuation of what happens at the end of the last episode of ToraDora, besides smacking Ryuji's chin with her head what else are they doing even after the credits have all rolled by? After all only Tiaga can find her own happiness: Oneshot ryujiXtaiga


A/N: this is my first ever ToraDora one-shot so don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy it to the very end.

* * *

"This is all you're fault you stupid dog!" yelling and screaming like a child the short high school senior held the top of her head. Feeling to make sure there was no lump where her scalp had met with the tall man or, as she enjoyed calling him her dog's, chin.

_I'm a Dragon_

"M-Me!? You're the one that jumped! Ouch…" cradling his wound he looked down at the girl; her golden brown locks of hair were long as always, obviously she hadn't grown a millimeter since their parting—he'd spoken out with common courtesy, she was the same feisty Taiga but to him she was so much more than the famous Palmtop Tiger.

_You're a Tiger_

"Ryuji…" removing one of her hands from her head she touched his lifted arm, her face was red, red as when they shared their first their second their third and fourth kiss, but she still managed to look up at the tall man that stood before her. Embarrassed as she looked she shuffled forward burying her face in his chest, inhaling deeply her hand pulling down his arm till he figured out what the petite creature wanted; putting one hand on her head and the other at the small of her back he pulled her in for a close hug. The girl smiled and lifted her small arms to hold him back, her hands digging into his black uniform. Lifting her head up so that her mouth was closer to his ear the young woman whispered lightly letting her warm breath skitter across his neck "I told you to let me say it first…"

_Since ancient times, the Dragon has been the only beast equal to the Tiger._

The man chuckled as she growled, "You already have, back when you were unconscious and I was carrying you on my back. You told me first and for so long you haven't let me reply."

"That doesn't count." Squirming she managed to pull out of his dragon hug and look up at his face, "bend down a little bit." She looked up at him with fire like golden eyes.

_And though we've been far apart for so long_

"Like thi—" his voice was cut off, for the moment he bent down low enough Taiga had put her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Though it was not her personality to go after what she wanted, though she was often closed and shy, though she was scared to open up, though she did not know what the future could hold; she knew with Ryuji anything was possible. Letting go of his dry lip she whispered once again the three words she'd been so desperate to say first since the beginning "I love you."

_Our feelings will never change_

He smiled a decent smile that couldn't scare children, one that was warm and opening with droopy eyes and dilated pupils and extra strong senses. One that he'd been saving just for her, for just this moment, "Me too." He spoke up his head still being held by her arms. "But it's hard to breathe like this Taiga." She let him go settling for twining the fingers of their hands together.

"Did I shine?" she asked, with a soft smile.

"You shone bright, brighter than any star" Her face turned pink at the praise, smiling like a kitten rather than a Tiger. The two walked side by side down the hall and just before treading the walk down the stairs Ryuji stopped her, letting go of her hand. Two steps below him she looked up with confused golden eyes. "What's wrong?"

_And so I will always be right by your side._

"_Taiga_, let's go buy some pudding."

_I will always be there…_

"Ok, _**Dragon**_."

_Right by your side…_

* * *

There's something in this world that no one has ever seen before

_It_ is _gentle _and _sweet_

_Maybe_ if _it_ could be _seen_, _everyone_ _would_ fight over _it_

That's why _no one_ _has ever_ seen _it_

The world _hid it _so that _no one_ could get their hands on _it easily_

However, _someday_, _**someone**_ will find _it_

The person who _deserves_ _it_ the _most will find it_

_What is it to you?_

* * *

Thanks for reading this is my first ToraDora one-shot I wrote it to make up for the ending that while was sufficient enough could be added to make a better ending and so I added everything above to the ending in my head and wrote it down to share with everyone.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed _it_—_this precious thing_


End file.
